(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, and includes two display panels in which field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
The liquid crystal display displays an image by applying a voltage to the field generating electrode to generate an electric field on the liquid crystal layer, determining alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer through the generated electric field, and controlling polarization of incident light. Generally, in the liquid crystal display, a color filter is used to display a color, and a polarizer is used to transmit or to block light from a backlight unit. The color filter and the polarizer used as described above reduce transmittance of light that is incident on the liquid crystal display. That is, the color filter reduces the transmittance by about ⅓, and the polarizer reduces the transmittance by ½ or more.
Therefore, there is a drawback in that a backlight needs to be capable of emitting light having an even higher level in order to allow the liquid crystal display to display a desired luminance level.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.